<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Couple of Sapphos, Makes Sense by WildnessBecomesYou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738167">Couple of Sapphos, Makes Sense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildnessBecomesYou/pseuds/WildnessBecomesYou'>WildnessBecomesYou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ratched (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jealousy, Making Out, Period-Typical Sexism, Possessive Behavior, and yet somehow manages to be somewhat comical?, making out in the car, mild homophobia, the governor is gross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildnessBecomesYou/pseuds/WildnessBecomesYou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of peek into what I think happened between the conversation with the governor and the visit to Lucia. Mildred doesn't like it when the governor insinuates something about Gwendolyn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Couple of Sapphos, Makes Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, did anyone else find it weirdly funny when the governor went "vote for yours truly"? Like, he's so gross, but sometimes he makes me guffaw. </p><p>I saw Mildred glancing at Gwendolyn between some of the governor's comments and went "oh. OHHH. I know THAT look!" So enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tender as a supple woman,” the governor says, a corner of his mouth tilting up as he glances back at Mildred and Gwendolyn.</p><p>Like he’s doing something. Like it’s supposed to have an effect on them. </p><p>“If I was so inclined, I’d eat two of them.”</p><p>Mildred feels like she’s going to throw up. Except maybe the vomit will be daggers, and she can eviscerate the governor with them.</p><p>Gwen’s knee jerks, bumping against hers, and Mildred remembers— </p><p>This woman— <i>her woman</i>— has had to deal with this pig for years. She looks over, and Gwendolyn’s jaw is working, clenching and releasing, her nostrils flaring. Mildred can feel the anger coming off her.</p><p>The governor is looking at Gwendolyn. He sips his old fashioned and Mildred’s hand moves to Gwendolyn’s thigh before she can think, staking a claim. Not that the governor can see it, and actually Mildred is grateful no one can see it, but her fingers grip at Gwendolyn, the fabric of her pants crinkling slightly. </p><p>This is new. Mildred can deal with someone objectifying her— she knows exactly what to do, how to bend that to her advantage, how to use her body as bait, but <i>Gwendolyn?</i></p><p>No, that shit is off limits. </p><p>Pardon the French. </p><p>Gwendolyn’s hand covers hers under the table as the governor coughs. Mildred remembers to look back at the governor. She swallows her rage. Gwendolyn’s hand moves back to the table.</p><p>“The current climate of politics right now is not about policy anymore,” he says, and he’s got his stupid press voice on, and Mildred hates it. How had Gwendolyn worked for him for years? Gwendolyn bumps their knees together and she realizes her breathing has picked up, tries to slow it back down. “It’s about who stands up, who can cut through the clutter of a crowd and deliver his message in a way people will listen.” </p><p>Mildred wishes he’d stop waving his hands around. Her teeth are starting to ache with how hard she’s clenching them. </p><p>“I’m not a politician, I’m a… well…” he shuffles in his suit jacket. Mildred is disgusted. How can one person think so highly of himself? </p><p>He hadn’t even finished his dinner, letting food go to waste while— </p><p>“I’m a performer.” </p><p>Mildred blacks out for a moment. She knows this is a losing battle, and her head is heavy with fog. She can’t save Edmund and defend Gwendolyn at the same time, as much as she’d like to, and actually killing this man wouldn’t do anything. It would just make him some sort of martyr. But how does she keep Edmund from frying? He isn’t an egg or a piece of meat, he’s a breathing, living, loving human, he’d just made mistakes— </p><p>“...Well… I’m gonna win.” </p><p>Her eyes sting. She can’t lose this one, she just can’t. But she doesn’t know how to win it. </p><p>The governor pats the table. “Well, ladies, been nice being in your company.”</p><p>She has to try at least one more time, even if it’s desperate. She has to try for Edmund, because without him she wouldn’t be here, wouldn’t have Gwendolyn or something to fight for or a purpose or <i>anything. </i></p><p>“Edmund is my brother.” She can feel Gwendolyn’s eyes on her, can hear the slight intake of breath. </p><p>“Mmm, well, then, I recommend you don’t listen to the radio.” </p><p>Mildred thinks, for just a moment, that she’s actually heard a growl come out of Gwendolyn. But she can’t spare time to be touched by that. </p><p>“Gwendolyn, I’m sad that you’ve gone so soft.” Gwendolyn is moving towards her, and she wants nothing more than to be able to grip her hand, but she has to have some courage. </p><p>“You won’t be killing him. You will be torturing him to death.” The words are thick in her throat. She’s starting to panic. “And I cannot allow that to happen. Do you hear me? For his sake and for yours, please—“ </p><p>“Darling, darling,” Gwendolyn calls, sweeping her away before she can tip forward and raise her arms at the hulking figure in front of her. She keeps her eye on the governor. “It’s no use.” She tries to move towards him, around Gwendolyn.</p><p>“It’s no use,” Gwendolyn murmurs, hands on her arms. Mildred feels the fight go out of her. She focuses on Gwendolyn’s eyes, only feeling a tiny bit betrayed. “Let him go.” </p><p>And then she realizes.</p><p>The governor is circling them. A few patrons have glanced over, curious looks at the two women. </p><p>Oh, Jesus. </p><p>“Well I’ll be damned. Couple of sapphos right under my nose, and I never even sniffed it out. Gwendolyn?”</p><p>She tenses up again, fear shooting through her. Oh, Jesus. She can feel Gwendolyn tensing too, hands sliding away from her, turning her face towards the governor. </p><p>“Now I know why you never slept with me.” Gwendolyn looks away, and Mildred heaves air in and out. Her Gwen is in pain, now, she can feel it in the way her shoulders have hunched forward slightly, the way she’s pointing herself away from all the prying eyes. “Makes sense.” </p><p>But Gwendolyn is nothing if not brave, and she turns back towards the governor, disdain in her eyes. Mildred can feel the anger rising again. How <i>dare </i> he try to hurt her? He has no right, the pig. </p><p>“Look, jeez, I…” he comes closer and both women lean away. Mildred doesn’t want this, she wants to be very far away from this scumbag, and if he suggests anything like she thinks he will she will choke him to death right here and now, in front of all these people, go to the electric chair with her brother— </p><p>“My sister— well, she’s… she’s like the both of you.” Mildred can’t look at him, can feel bile rising in her throat. Gwendolyn has more courage, she knows, but she’s had to deal with this for years and Mildred hates that. “And it’s a hard life, and I understand. Good luck.”</p><p>Mildred’s head is swimming. She hadn’t expected that particular sentiment, but she’s not going to thank him for it. From the way Gwendolyn sways, she feels the same, Mildred guesses. </p><p>“And don’t forget, when November ninth comes… vote for yours truly.” He starts to smile and that’s it, Mildred is going to choke him to death in front of all these people— </p><p>Gwendolyn’s hand snaps to her forearm, holding her back. Mildred is left reeling, head spinning, as she steps back to face Gwendolyn. “I’m sorry,” the older woman murmurs as their eyes meet, “I don’t know why I thought that ever would have worked.” </p><p>Despite the fact that yes, this went objectively poorly, Mildred feels a swell of affection for Gwendolyn. She doesn’t have to care about Edmund, but she does, because Edmund is important to Mildred. And here she is, comforting Mildred when her plan fell through, and Mildred would like to hug her for it, but she’s a little overwhelmed and they’re still in public. </p><p>“What do we do now?” </p><p>She looks aside for a moment, trying to catch her breath. “We…” </p><p>She doesn’t know. Edmund is set to die in two weeks. It isn’t enough time to put together a plan, not with Mildred’s limited access to the asylum— </p><p><i>The Asylum. </i>  </p><p>“The Asylum,” she says out loud. “We need to go to Lucia.” </p><p>“Okay,” Gwendolyn says, immediately dropping her hand from Mildred’s arm, fingers searching for her keys as she strides towards the door. “Let’s go.” </p><p>Mildred is in awe. Her legs follow before her mind can catch up. </p><p>She catches up to her body in the car, where Gwendolyn is driving probably a little too fast but with utmost confidence. She swallows a few times, and then— </p><p>“Pull over, please.” </p><p>Gwendolyn glances over at Mildred, eyebrows drawn together. “Are you okay?” </p><p>“Stop the car, Gwendolyn, please.”</p><p>Gwendolyn clears her throat. “Okay,” she murmurs, “okay.” </p><p>Mildred can’t stop the heat rising in her. She’s certain her chest has reddened under her jacket, and her face is probably red too, but she can’t stop thinking over the conversation, and she just has to— </p><p>The car drifts to a stop and Gwendolyn turns to her. “Mildred, I’m sorry if I—mmph!“ </p><p>She’s cut off as Mildred throws herself at Gwendolyn, crushing their lips together. She presses herself as close as she can, tries to resist crawling on top of Gwendolyn, tries to show her exactly how much she wants to prove Gwendolyn is hers. </p><p>“Mildred,” Gwendolyn gasps against her lips, arms finally around her. </p><p>Mildred doesn’t answer, bites Gwendolyn’s lip in response. The older woman hisses in a breath. She moves her lips from Gwendolyn’s mouth to her neck, forgetting for a moment that they’re on the side of the road, scraping her teeth against Gwendolyn’s skin before soothing the spot with her tongue. </p><p>Gwendolyn breathes out her name, grips at the back of her neck, and it only fuels Mildred. </p><p>“Mine,” she hisses against her, and Gwendolyn shivers. She moves across Gwendolyn’s skin, leaving more marks as she continues, “You’re mine, he can’t touch you, he’s got no right, you’re <i> mine</i>—“  </p><p>Gwendolyn shudders again, but she tugs on Mildred’s hair. The younger woman growls into her skin and Gwendolyn swallows a groan. “Mildred, stop,” she breathes. </p><p>Mildred’s head snaps back away from her. She feels almost scolded, a little embarrassed, but Gwendolyn doesn’t look angry. She looks flustered, and an absolute mess smeared with red lipstick, but she doesn’t look angry. She reaches up to tilt Mildred’s hat back onto her head. </p><p>“I thought we were going to Lucia, not home,” Gwendolyn breathes. Her lips twitch into a smile and Mildred feels relief surge through her. “What was that about?” </p><p>Mildred takes a deep breath. “He made me so… angry.” </p><p>Gwendolyn blinks in surprise, then cocks an eyebrow. “And that made you want to…?” </p><p>“No!” Mildred rasps, her hands finding Gwendolyn’s, smoothing her thumbs over Gwendolyn’s knuckles. “Well, yes, but not in the way you think.” </p><p>“I think I need a little help here,” Gwendolyn half-chuckles, and Mildred thinks this is the first time she’s ever seen Gwendolyn feel awkward. </p><p>“It… he…” she takes a moment to collect herself. “When he was…insinuating things about you, I wanted to smack him. Or worse. Definitely worse. I just couldn’t believe he could—“ she cuts herself off. Gwendolyn’s got a strange mix of confusion and gratitude on her face. “I couldn’t stand it.” </p><p>“He made insinuations about you, too,” Gwendolyn points out, removes her hand from Mildred’s to brush her knuckles against Mildred’s cheek. </p><p>“That’s different,” Mildred says immediately. She turns and noses at Gwendolyn’s hand. “I can use that to my advantage. But to do that to you, and to know you’ve had to deal with that for years…” </p><p>Gwendolyn tips Mildred’s chin up to look at her. There’s a sad smile on her face and Mildred wants to change that. “Yes, and I’m used to that.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be.” It tumbles out of her in a rush. “He has no idea how clever you really are, or how brave and good and incredible—“ </p><p>She stops when Gwendolyn’s forehead touches hers. Perhaps she’s gone a bit far. Gwendolyn’s eyes are closed. She looks like she might be nauseous. </p><p>“Besides,” Mildred mumbles, not quite done even though she might be pushing it, “you’re mine, and he has no right to say those things about the woman who’s <i>mine</i>.”  </p><p>It seems to catch Gwendolyn by surprise. She swallows a few times before a smile creeps across her face, and she tilts her chin up to kiss Mildred. “Is that so?” </p><p>“Yes,” Mildred hisses, her hand coming up to cup Gwendolyn’s chin. “You’re mine.” </p><p>Gwendolyn hums in consideration. “And you’re going to prove that?” </p><p>Mildred knows that she’s teasing, but the growl comes out of her anyways. She doesn’t miss the way it makes Gwendolyn inhale. She pulls the older woman in and slides their lips together, nibbles at her bottom lip, soothing the bites with a swipe of her tongue. “Yes,” she growls against her lips. </p><p>She surges closer. It doesn’t escape her that Gwendolyn pulls her in. </p><p>They kiss until Mildred doesn’t feel like she’s gripping Gwendolyn’s face, but framing it. Eventually, Gwendolyn pulls away, and Mildred lets her. </p><p>“Do you… uh,” she clears her throat. “Do you still want to go to Lucia?” </p><p>Mildred blushes, and she almost rolls her eyes at herself. Blushing after a display like that! </p><p>“Yes. Though we should probably get cleaned up,” she rasps, looking over Gwendolyn’s kiss-marked skin. </p><p>Gwendolyn hums, pulling out a handkerchief and a compact. She gasps when she sees herself. “Mildred!”</p><p>“Yes, my love?” Mildred smirks, glancing over from her own compact innocently. </p><p>Gwendolyn laughs, swatting her arm lightly. “You’ve made a mess of me.” </p><p>“I’ll do it again later,” Mildred says evenly, already nearly finished sprucing herself up, pulling out lipstick to touch up her lips. “But clean yourself up so I can take you out in public.”</p><p>Gwendolyn freezes, looking over at Mildred with wide eyes. </p><p>“Or I can clean you up myself,” Mildred murmurs, eyes flicking up and down her neck and face. “Though it might slow us down a bit.” </p><p>“Good lord,” Gwendolyn grumbles, going back to wiping gently at the red marks peppered across her. “Save it for later.” </p><p>“Oh, I will.” </p><p>“Jesus, Mildred.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't touch Mildred's Gwenny!!!! Don't even think about it!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>